What Makes You Beautiful
by Shaylie33
Summary: My First songfic Miru


**Shay:Omg My first song fic this one will be what makes you beautiful by one direction and it will be Miru**

**Ikuto:Why not-**

**Shay:Just wait till my next one okay**

**Ikuto:Fine**

**Shay:And I aint gonna use a disclaimer because this is a fanfic site if I owned the damn show I`d put my Ideas in the show not here so :P**

The gymnasium of Seiyo High it was the annual senior class talent show. The principal walk onto the stage "Okay students our next talents are Yoru Tsukiyomi, Rhythm Fujisaki and Daichi Souma" he said and a bunch of girls screamed. The curtains opened to reveal Daichi holding a bass, Rhythm sitting behind a drum set and Yoru standing at the Mic "I'd like to dedicate this song to Miki Cross" he said into the Mic Miki's head shot up and quickly went back to staring at the ground now blushing.

Daichi started playing the bass guitar in his hand.

Rhythm tapped his drum sticks together a couple of times.

"_**You're insecure…**_" Yoru started singing and Rhythm started playing

"_**Don't know what for**_"

"_**Your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or**_"

Miki hid her face with her hat

"_**Don't need make up, to cover up**_"  
>"<em><strong>Being the way that you are is enou-ou-gh<strong>_"

Miki tried to leave but when she turned her two best friends were standing behind she started walking backwards then soon enough she was on the stage

"_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_" Yoru pointed to the crowd

"_**Everyone else but yo-ou**_" Yoru looked at Miki and took the Mic off the stand

"_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_"

"_**The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed**_" the screen behind him showed footage of Miki joking with her friends and flipping her hair

"_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_" the screen showed Miki looking at the ground a small smile on her face

"_**You don't know oh oh**_" Rhythm and Daichi sang with him

"_**You don't know you're beautiful**_" Miki hid her blush with her hat

"_**If only you saw what I can see**_"

"_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_" Miki's head shot up and she look at Yoru

"_**Right now Im looking at you and I can't believe**_" Yoru looked at Miki

"_**You don't know Oh Oh**_"

"_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_"

"_**That's what makes you Beautiful**_"

Daichi strummed his bass

"_**So C-Come on**_"

"_**You got it wrong**_"

"_**To prove I'm write I put it in a so-o-ong**_"

"_**I don't know why**_" Yoru shrugged

"_**You're being shy**_"

"_**And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes**_" Yoru looked Miki in the eyes and she turned her head away

"_**Everyone else in the room can see it**_" Yoru pointed to the crowd

"_**Everyone else but yo-ou**_" Yoru looked at Miki

"_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_"

"_**The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed**_" the screen behind him showed the same footage of Miki joking with her friends and flipping her hair again

"_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_" the screen showed Miki looking at the ground a small smile on her face again

"_**You don't know oh oh**_" Rhythm and Daichi sang with him

"_**You don't know you're beautiful**_" Miki hid her blush with her hat

"_**If only you saw what I can see**_"

"_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_" Miki's blush deepened

"_**Right now Im looking at you and I can't believe**_" Yoru looked at Miki

"_**You don't know Oh Oh**_"

"_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_"

"_**That's what makes you Beautiful**_"

"_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaa Na Na**_" Yoru, Daichi and Rhythm started clapping

"_**Na Na Na Na Na Na**_"

"_**Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaa Na Na**_"

"_**Na Na Na Na Na Na**_"

"_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_" Yoru sang softly

"_**The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed**_" the screen behind him showed the same footage of Miki joking with her friends and flipping her hair again

"_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_" the screen showed Miki looking at the ground a small smile on her face again

"_**You don't know oh oh**_" they all sang softly

"You don't know your beautiful" Yoru basically shouted

"_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else**_"

"_**The way that you flip your hair gets me over whelmed**_" the screen behind him showed footage of Miki joking with her friends and flipping her hair

"_**But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell**_" the screen showed Miki looking at the ground a small smile on her face

"_**You don't know oh oh**_"

"_**You don't know you're beautiful**_"

"_**If only you saw what I can see**_"

"_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately**_"

"_**Right now Im looking at you and I can't believe**_" Yoru looked at Miki

"_**You don't know Oh Oh**_"

"_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_"

"_**You don't know you're beautiful oh oh**_"

"_**That's what makes you Beautiful**_"

They stopped playing and Yoru look at Miki but all she did was run off the stage and out of the gym. Yoru ran after her "Miki!" He yelled running down the hall he stopped when he heard crying coming from a room. He went inside and found Miki sitting at a desk with her face hidden in her arms crying. "Miki?" she stopped crying "What were you trying to do?" she said "What?" Yoru was confused but what she meant Miki stood up an faced Yoru "Were you trying to make fun of me?Or were just pulling some damn prank because I sure as hell di-" her sentence was cut short by Yoru's lips on hers she was shocked but couldn't help but melt into it and kiss him back when they pulled away Yoru pulled her into a hug "I was trying to say I love you" he whispered in her ear "Wanna know a secret?" she asked "What?" he asked looking at her "I've been in love with you since 8th grade before all the fangirl crap" she gave him a small but sincere smile "Meaning?" she smile "I love you too" she kissed him again and that was the beginning of their relationship

**Shay:Okay finished short but cute don't worry this is the first of many to come but since I promised Ikuto the next one is Amuto  
>Ikuto:Yes!<strong>

**Shay:Oh and incase you didn't catch this Yoru is bold and Italicized and Yoru, Rhythm and Daichi are Bold, Italicized and Underlined**

**Ikuto:They'd have to be pretty stupid not to catch that**

**Shay:*Hits him on head with my book bag***

**Ikuto:Ow!Whats in there?**

**Shay:A ton of bricks.**

**Yoru:Read and Review ~Nya**


End file.
